criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Turn for the Worse
Turn for the Worse is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-sixth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred seventeenth case overall. It takes place in the Grim Chapel district of Concordia. Plot Isaac and the player went to the Wonderland Carnival, where they found knife-thrower Lynn Hart stabbed to death with her own knives. During the investigation, Oslan the Lion took a liking to Isaac. Later, Charlie accidentally trapped Maddie in a closet after trying out a magic trick. Eventually, bearded lady Mysteria was found guilty of Lynn's murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Mysteria revealed her true identity as Faith Woodford, Hope Woodford's missing sister who was interned in Gryphon Sanctuary. She said that she went to the carnival and disguised herself as a bearded lady after escaping the asylum to blend in. However, when Lynn fell in love with her, she dug up her past and told her about it. Not wanting her identity revealed for fear of being sent back, she stabbed Lynn in the stomach and staged the murder to avoid incrimination. In court, Judge Lawson sentenced Faith to psychiatric incarceration, much to her sorrow. After the trial, Hope told the team that Faith belonged in a prison instead of the asylum. She directed the team to the fairgrounds for Faith's diary, which (per Diego) did not contain any proof of insanity. They talked to Faith, who said that she was only interned because her parents did not want her to live out her dream as an author. In the asylum, she was given hallucinogenic drugs before she escaped. She said that the drugs had worn off when she killed Lynn. She directed the team to the circus tent for the medicine, which they sent to Viola for analysis. According to Viola, the medicine was a combination of two pharmaceutical drugs that induced hallucinations and unsettled the mind when applied together. While finding no evidence of malicious intent, she said that there was no proof of Faith's mental illness. The team then talked to Judge Lawson, who changed Faith's sentence to 20 years in prison instead. The team told Faith the news, reuniting her with her sister as well. Meanwhile, with the help of magician Harold Coppersmith, Charlie apologized to Maddie for making her disappear. After all the events, Chief Wright introduced the Squad to Commissioner Thaddeus Mulroney, successor to the late Talmadge Baldwin. Later, Maddie found out that the staff of Gryphon Sanctuary often stayed at Claiborne Hotel, prompting the team to go there to investigate. Summary Victim *'Lynn Hart' (stabbed with her own throwing knives) Murder Weapon *'Throwing Knife' Killer *'Mysteria' Suspects HWoodfordMOTPPC216.png|Hope Woodford TwinklesMOTPP.png|Twinkles the Clown FWoodfordMOTPP.png|Mysteria DBowerMOTPP.png|Delores Bower HCoppersmithMOTPP.png|Harold Coppersmith Quasi-suspect(s) MO'MalleyMOTPQC212.png|Madeline O'Malley Killer's Profile *The killer eats popcorn. *The killer suffers from headaches. *The killer likes the shooting gallery. *The killer wears a red rose. *The killer wears rhinestones. Crime Scenes C217CS1A.png|Circus Tent C217CS1B.png|Circus Ring C217CS2A.png|Dressing Room C217CS2B.png|Makeup Station C217CS3A.png|Fairgrounds C217CS3B.png|Fair Stands Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Circus Tent. (Clues: Gold Pendant, Circus Box, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Lynn Hart) *Examine Gold Pendant. (Result: Woodford H; New Suspect: Hope Woodford) *Ask Hope Woodford what she knows about the murder. (Prerequisite: Woodford H decoded; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Dressing Room) *Investigate Dressing Room. (Prerequisite: Hope interrogated; Clues: Costume Chest; Photomaton Strip Person) *Examine Costume Chest. (Result: Colored Rope) *Analyze Colored Rope. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from headaches) *Examine Unknown Person. (Result: Bearded Lady; New Suspect: Mysteria) *Question Mysteria about her friendship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Bearded Lady identified) *Examine Circus Box. (Result: Gun; New Suspect: Twinkles the Clown) *Ask whether Twinkles the Clown knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Circus Box decrypted) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Throwing Knife; Attribute: The killer eats popcorn) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Fairgrounds. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Faded Poster, Candy Tray, Locked Safe) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Victim's Assistant; New Suspect: Delores Bower) *Ask Delores Bower about working with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Assistant unraveled) *Examine Candy Tray. (Result: Medicine Box) *Analyze Medicine Box. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes the shooting gallery; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Circus Ring) *Investigate Circus Ring. (Prerequisite: Medicine Box analyzed; Clues: Torn Photo, Heart Flyer) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Young Woman) *Ask Hope Woodford about her sister's torn photo. (Prerequisite: Young Woman unraveled; Profile updated: Hope eats popcorn and likes the shooting gallery) *Examine Heart Flyer. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (12:00:00) *Ask whether Mysteria was romantically involved with the victim. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed; Profile updated: Mysteria eats popcorn and likes the shooting gallery) *Examine Locked Safe. (New Suspect: Harold Coppersmith) *Find out what Harold Coppersmith knows about the murder. (Prerequisite: Safe decrypted; Profile updated: Harold suffers from headaches) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Makeup Station. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Victim's Bag, Broken Target, Box of Chocolates) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Notebook) *Analyze Notebook. (09:00:00) *Find out what the victim was doing with Harold Coppersmith's notebook. (Prerequisite: Notebook analyzed; Profile updated: Harold eats popcorn and likes the shooting gallery) *Examine Broken Target. (Result: Target) *Ask Delores Bower about the target message. (Prerequisite: Target unraveled; Profiles updated: Delores suffers from headaches, Mysteria suffers from headaches) *Examine Box of Chocolates. (Result: White Substance) *Examine White Substance. (Result: Clown Makeup) *Question Twinkles the Clown about sending the victim chocolates. (Prerequisite: Clown Makeup identified under microscope; Profile updated: Twinkles eats popcorn, suffers from headaches and likes the shooting gallery) *Investigate Fair Stands. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Knife Set, Basket of Toys) *Examine Knife Set. (Result: Red Fragments) *Analyze Red Fragments. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a red rose) *Examine Basket of Toys. (Result: Cloth) *Analyze Cloth. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears rhinestones) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Lost Souls (4/6). (No stars) Lost Souls (4/6) *Talk to Hope about her sister. (Available after unlocking Lost Souls) *Investigate Fairgrounds. (Prerequisite: Hope interrogated; Clue: Faded Diary) *Examine Faded Diary. (Result: Faith's Diary) *Analyze Faith's Diary. (06:00:00) *Ask Faith Woodford about her diary. (Prerequisite: Faith's Diary analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Circus Tent. (Prerequisite: Faith interrogated; Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Medicine) *Analyze Medicine. (06:00:00) *Reunite Faith Woodford with her sister. (Prerequisite: Medicine analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Harold Coppersmith to teach Charlie magic. (Available after unlocking Lost Souls) *Investigate Dressing Room. (Prerequisite: Harold interrogated; Clue: Magic Box) *Examine Magic Box. (Result: Magic Box) *Analyze Magic Box. (06:00:00) *Show Maddie some magic tricks. (Prerequisite: Magic Box analyzed; Reward: Creepy Clown) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title comes from the idiom "take a turn for the worse," which means to change or become worse. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *The case features a number of references to It: **Twinkles the Clown is based on the 2017 reincarnation of Pennywise the Clown. **The jack-in-the-box in Chapter 2's cover image is a reference to Pennywise killing Georgie Denbrough in the 1990 miniseries. **In the "Circus Ring" crime scene, a red balloon, appearing as a collectible clue, is a reference to Pennywise's balloons. *Oslan the Lion is a parody of Aslan from The Chronicles of Narnia. *In the "Dressing Room" crime scene, a portrait of William Shakespeare can be seen. *In Chapter 3, a quote from Romeo and Juliet is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Grim Chapel